


New Life

by Ghost0



Series: The Brave & The Bold (A DCEU WonderBat Story) [6]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: The final battle between Deathstroke and Batman is here. As well as the conclusion and fates of several characters.
Series: The Brave & The Bold (A DCEU WonderBat Story) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	New Life

The moon was full tonight. No noise near the Gotham docks. At least, not yet. Rose stood on top of a building near the docks, keeping a lookout for anyone coming. One foot pressed down on the edge of the rooftop, leaning forward to look out and downward. Her eye was mainly focused on the street below her. But then she got a flash, seeing Wonder Woman come down from up above and wrapping her lasso around her. When the flash ended, Rose pushed her body away from the edge and rolled backwards. Wonder Woman landed where Rose just was, her lasso at the ready. Rose got back on her feet and pulled out her sword, holding it with both hands. Diana grabbed her shield, raising it up to block Rose’s strike. She turned around and swung her blade around to try and attack Diana’s side. Her arm came down, using her bracelet to block the sharp metal. The sound of metal on metal rung out. Diana picked up a leg and tried to knock Rose down. But the young girl jumped and flipped backwards. The two of them stared right at each other, still yet battle ready.

“There is no need for us to fight.” Diana tried to reach out to the young girl.

“I don’t think we are left with a choice.” Rose lunged forward, only for Diana to wrap her lasso around her sword and twisted it out of her grip. It fell down on the ground several feet away from them. She tightened her fists and tried to strike back at the Amazon. Diana moved back and dodged. “You shouldn’t even be here!”

“I came because something that was stolen came here.” Diana used her shield to block Rose’s kick. “But I will not let a friend take on a threat alone.”

Rose gritted her teeth. “You’ll just end up dying. Like how he allowed my half-brother to go out, all alone and abandoned.” She pulled back, grabbing ninja stars from her belt and throwing them at her. One of them grazed Diana’s arm and drew some blood.

Diana used her lasso, but instead of wrapping around her body, Rose brought up an arm and grabbed it. But Diana remained unfazed by her quick movements. “Just because your father showed up, that doesn’t mean he cares. He trained you because he wanted to use you.”

“I know!” Rose was surprised to her herself yell that. But she found herself still talking. “But after this is done, he will see me differently.” She pulled hard on the lasso, but Diana let go of the rope. Jumping up into the air, she held her shield in front of her as she came down on Rose. She held up her hands to black the shield and to try and hold it back. Diana pushed forward, Rose grunting in an effort to remain where she stood.

The Amazon looked above her shield at the masked face on the other side. “If you are hoping he will love you like Dick, I fear you will only end up disappointed. He gave him up for adoption, the only time he met him was when he fought him. Whatever feelings he may have had for him; they weren’t enough for him to become the person you want him to be.” She pushed hard, taking Rose off guard. She felt backwards onto the ground, looking up at Diana. “I believe you know that. Which is why you still struggle against him. You had the chance to kill, yet you didn’t.” She got on one knee, bringing her eyes down to Rose’s level. A kind smile was shown to her. “I believe there is a good heart within you. One you are trying to stay true to. But he is using that for his own agenda. I will not force you to do anything you don’t want to. All I want is for you to fully understand what is happening and the options you have.” Rose said nothing, simply staring back as she remained on the ground. Diana stood up and walked away from her. As the Amazon made her way to the docks, Rose was left to ponder and to come to a final decision.

******

Deathstroke stood on top of a crate near the edge by the water. The black of his suit almost matched the dark sky above Gotham city. His eye peered out from the orange side of his mask when he looked up at the top of the large warehouse. There stood the Bat, on top with one foot on the edge of the roof. His cape slowly blew behind him. The two of them stared at the other, knowing that this would be the last clash between each other, regardless of how it will end. Batman jumped off and down towards the ground, landing a bit closer to the crate Deathstroke stood on top of. “I have been growing impatient, Bruce.”

He stared up at the mercenary. His arms were extended out to his side. “Here I am.” He told him. “You finally have me, only me. Satisfied?”

“Not until my blade pierces your heart.” He pulled out his swords before leaping forward, bringing the twin blades down on the Bat. They were met with Batman’s arm guards, allowing him a moment to raise a leg and kick Deathstroke in the chest. He took a step back, but pushed back forward with one sword aimed at the weak spot near Batman’s neck. Moving his head to the side, a hand came up to grab the side of the mercenary’s weapon. His other hand formed a fist, flying around to hit Slade’s wrist. The grip on the hilt forced to weaken, Batman pulled and disarmed his opponent. Thrown to the side, Deathstroke was left with just the one sword. Batman pulled away in order to force him to be the chaser. The man with the half black and half orange metal mask lunged forward, dropping down and swinging his legs around. The caped crusader jumped up and over, turning around as he lands in order to throw several batarangs from his belt. Deathstroke stood up, swinging his sword horizontally in order to knock out the projectiles.

They both moved towards each other, becoming engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Slade moved aggressively, constantly trying to find a weak spot or land a blow that will get him to lower Batman’s defenses. The dark knight used defensive moves, trying to use the speed and force of Deathstroke’s movements against him. Constantly attempting to throw him off balance, making him open wide to throw the occasional punch or kick. The mercenary used both hands to grab onto the hilt of his sword and swung it downward as he charged at Batman. Crossing his arms, he used his arm guards to block and hold the blade, their faces inches apart.

“I expected you to be the aggressor in our duel. Do you hold back because you know your strength can’t match mine?” He taunted the Bat.

“I don’t need to be stronger. Just smarter.” He pushed him backward, picking his leg up and swinging around to connect with Deathstroke’s face. The mercenary fell towards the side, but reached one hand out against the side of the crate to stop himself.

He then reached and pulled off his metal mask, letting it fall onto the ground. His eye met Batman’s, with a fierceness he has seen in many other villains from countless battles. But in this moment, it felt far more personal. “From what I heard, it didn’t take much for my daughter to take you down. Tell me about that. Do you think it’s because you are no longer the fighter you were? Or did you throw her a bone because you felt guilty about failing her brother?”

Bruce’s fist tightened, bringing it up to punch Slade in the face. It ended up hitting the side of the crate as Slade moved out of the way. “Or perhaps she beat you simply because I know how to train my student better than you. When I’m through training someone, they will never have to worry about dying due to someone else’s choices.”

Batman turned his head towards Slade. He saw the annoyance and anger in the vigilante’s eyes. But when he spoke, that emotion was there not for the reasons he wanted. “It was your choice to give him up. I accepted responsibility for him after the Graysons were murdered. You knew where he was the entire time, yet you never attempted to claim him. Never told him who you were. Because you knew he would reject you.” Slade tightened every muscle in his body and ran at Batman. He moved out of the way, landing a blow against his side. As he started to kneel forward, Batman grabbed Deathstroke, picking him up off the ground. He threw him several feet through the air, his body rolled a bit before getting on one knee. “I know how you work Slade. You thrive on being in control of everyone and everything. That is why you kept your children away from you. They were reminders of the times you considered yourself weak.” His enemy got back up, a flurry of punches being aimed right at Batman. The Bat blocked what he could, taking what landed and remained standing. “I admit my weakness. Becoming like you following his death. But I will not treat other like tools, like how you manipulated your daughter into serving your plan.” Batman brought his forehead forward and slammed it hard against Slade’s nose. Blood gushed out, rolling down his chin and hitting the ground. He took a couple of steps back, taking in a few breaths as he looked back up at the man fully in black. “His death haunts me, despite myself knowing I was unable to do anything. His death haunts you because you live with the fact you could have done something. You could have gotten him following the death of his foster parents, revealed yourself back when you fought and tested his skill, or at any other point. But it was your choice to do nothing.”

“I’m doing something now. Exacting punishment, finding justice.” Slade raised his sword up high in the air. But a rope reached out and wrapped itself around the blade. He turned to see Wonder Woman, in her red and blue armor, pulling hard to rip the weapon from his hand. Slade gritted his teeth and glared at the woman. “You have no right to be here!”

“It’s my right to enforce justice, not yours.” She brought her lass back to her side. “And unlike you, I will never leave a loved one to fend for himself.” Slade looked between the two fights on both sides of him. His body tightened, mentally accepting the number and prepared to take both of them on. Batman and Wonder Woman rushed at him at the same time, forcing Deathstroke to defend himself. He was able to meet and counter a lot of the attacks aimed at him from both sides. There was a pause at one point between the punches that Slade took advantage of, jumping up and trying to kick Diana. But she grabbed his leg and tossed him several feet through the air. Batman rushed at him, turning around and striking his elbow against a spot on his chest that wasn’t protected by armor. Grunts escaped the mercenary, who still put his energy into moving past the pain, an ultimately easy effort when paired with his healing factor. Batman pulled away and dropped down, Diana planting a foot on his back just as he pushed her up in the air. When she came down, she delivered a powerful punch across Slade’s face. Blood flew out of his mouth and splattered on the ground.

He brought his eye up and glared at the two heroes in front of him. One hand grabbed a knee as he pushed himself back up. He started to move for his firearms, the guns attached to the sides of both of his legs. But he cried out in surprised when he felt the blade of a dagger fly through the air and pierce through the outfit covering his forearm. Rose stood on top of a different crate, jumping down on the ground and running towards her father. Slade watched her run at him, his other hand pulling out the gun and taking aim at her. But she got a flash and knew he would fire at her before she even saw him pull it out. She zagged out of the way. A bullet did manage to get very close, the air around it blowing against the side of her head. Moving past the shock of realizing she was almost shot, she dropped down and planted a kick right in the center of his core. When she came up, she wrapped on of her arms around his and pulled forcefully. The cry from his mouth indicated she dislodged it from his shoulder, the gun landing on the ground. She turned around and threw him up and over her. He landed on his back, some more blood running out of the corner of his mouth. Her hand reached for her sword, pulling it out and running right at him. Slade was on his knees when the blade pierced through his chest. Father and daughter met each other’s gaze for a brief moment. She gritted her teeth, using the lower half of her face to express all the anger she held for him. Then she reached a foot up and kicked him away, the sword leaving his body.

As she turned around, she took a few deep breaths. Both of the others looked surprise at how far she went in her attack. “He’ll live. He’s made me use my healing factor to recover from worse.” She stepped back as they stepped closer to take a look Slade lying down on the ground. Diana kneeled down and wrapped the lasso around Slade. Batman turned and took a few steps towards Rose. After putting away her sword, her hands pulled off the mask from her head. There was a look of fear in her expression when she looked up at the Bat. “I’m…is he going to be all right?” She picked up on the slightest nod from the dark knight. “I didn’t want to kill him, but part of me was still trying to follow what he ordered me to.” Her eyes flickered away and downward, back at her father on the ground, bound tightly.

Batman looked at the young girl that stood before him. His face was stern, studying her. “It’s going to take a lot of training to unlearn the lessons he taught you.”

She turned back to him, confused. “You’re going to train me? After everything I said and done?”

“I can’t bring him back. But if you want to hear stories about him, you are going to have to pay by proving you want to change.” He used a finger to press a button underneath his arm guard. Rose turned when she heard the roar of the Batmobile approach them. He turned to Wonder Woman as she threw Slade’s body over her shoulder. “GCPD should be able to process him. You know where the station is located?”

“I passed by it a couple of times.” She nodded her head towards Rose. “You can take her back.” The vehicle opened up, showing a secondary seat behind the main one at the wheel. It took her a second to move, following behind Batman and getting inside the Batmobile. Diana smiled a little bit as she watched it close and the vehicle turn around to head out of the city. She made her over to the police station to finally put an end to today.

******

_Two Months later…_

The main floor of Wayne Manor was packed. Acquaintances and business partners enjoyed themselves as they mingled, drinking cocktails as they talked with each other. Bruce stood on the second floor, hand on the railing as he looked down at the crowd. The sound of one of the doors being opened got him to turn his attention. Diana walked out, dressed in a strapless red dress. Her hand ran along the railing as she approached him. It then left the railing and rubbed his arm. “I can’t tell if you were waiting for me or you just didn’t want to be down there.”

“A little of both.” He gave her a smile. Leaning forward, he kissed her intoxicating lips. One hand reached out to softly hold her hip. She leaned into the kiss, her passion matching his. But she had to bring it to an end, wrapping her hand around his arm. Admitting that they couldn’t spend all night up there, he leads her down the hall and towards the large staircase. The two of the descended down the steps, people turning to look at them once they began to reach the main floor.

One of the people who took note walked through the crowd and approached them. “Spectacular party Mr. Wayne. Name’s Bob Morrison.” The two of them shook hands. “Just became the new editor for the Gotham Gazette. But don’t worry, I’m not snooping for any stories.”

Bruce forced a smile and a soft chuckle. “Good, because there really isn’t much to report on here.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Our gossip section would be very interested in knowing if one of Gotham’s top bachelors finally settled down.” He turned his attention to Diana. She offered her hand, which he took and gently shook. “What brings you here, if you don’t mind me asking, Miss…?

“Diana Prince.” She answered him. A warm smile spread across her face. “I work with The Louvre, specialize in finding and restoring rare pieces. It was one my trips to Gotham that we ran into each other, years ago.” Her hand slid down Bruce’s arm and held his hand. “Took some time, but I would like to think that I helped him open up a bit more.”

“I’ll give you credit for that.” Bob told her, sipping his glass. “And I will also assume you had a hand in helping getting this place restored. By the way Mister Wayne, I heard you have taken in another ward. Any truth in that?”

“For someone who says that aren’t looking for stories, you sure ask your share of questions Mr. Morrison.” Bruce smiled as he spoke, trying to keep it light.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Curiosity is the worst trait of anyone who works in news I suppose.”

Bruce nodded. “That is correct. Just felt it was time to try and leave a strong positive impact. No better way to do that than to help shape a young mind.”

“Couldn’t agree more about that. Forgive me for intruding, I’ll leave you two be.” Bon turned and found other people to go talk to.

Bruce turned his head towards Diana as they walked through the crowd. He waved and exchanged greeting with some people whenever he made eye contact. “Speaking of your job, there is always a room here for you if your job ever brings you back here. I wasn’t sure if you would be able to attend tonight, but thought I should let you see the place as it used to be.”

Diana thought for a moment, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. “It is a kind offer Bruce. Actually, I have had a few meetings with the staff over at the Gotham Museum of Art. Even offered me a position very similar to what I do now.” The two of them reached a spot in a room where they were relatively alone. At least, everyone else appeared to be out of hearing distance. She turned around to face him, who raised an eyebrow when he heard the news. “If you’re willing to have me here on a more permanent basis, I would like to accept it.”

He pulled her towards her one more time. They kissed once again, soft yet eager to reciprocate his sign of passion. A smile formed as he pulled away. “If that’s what you want, of course you can stay.”

“I hope you didn’t say that simply because you knew you could hear me.” They turned to see Alfred approach them, dressed in his black tuxedo. He turned to look at Diana. “He saw me coming and I fear he only said that to you because he knew I would beat some sense into that stubborn mind of his.”

“What can I do for you Alfred?” Bruce gave him his attention, Diana chuckling a bit.

Alfred’s voice dropped a bit, leaning forward. “It appears that the signal has been activated. I believe you should let your partner know that it’s time to go out on patrol.”

Bruce patted Alfred on the shoulder. He then turned to Diana. “If you want, you can come with me.”

“As much as I would love to, I fear I should go over and talk to the head of the Gotham Museum to let them know I will be accepting the position.” She nodded in the general direction of that person, picked out in the crowd. “But let Rose know that she can expect me around more often.” They had a brief kiss before Bruce pulled away from her and left the room. Alfred helped close the door to the kitchen after Bruce stepped inside. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he put in the communication device into his ear and activated it.

“Rose, calling in.” When Rose heard Bruce’s voice, she was in the cave leaning over a table as she worked. She wore sweatpants and a sleeveless white shirt, working a few feet away from the glass Robin display. But the black cloth is back on to cover it up. Her body straightened up and she groaned a bit as she rubbed her neck.

“I thought you told me I didn’t have to attend. I still don’t have any kind of clothes for that. And I really don’t want to have any.”

“The signal has been activated in Gotham. Get ready and start up the Batmobile. And again, I will always drive it until I say you are ready.” She heard him turn off the device after that. Her eyes focused on the laptop screen. It showed that she was trying t decide what she wanted her future new outfit look like. Figuring out a design she liked and picking out material that was durable but allowed flexibility for quick, sharp movements. She was close to figuring out something, but it looks like she is stuck with her other outfit for the near future. Getting up, she approached the wall several feet behind her and reached down into the bag to bring out the mask. The orange half of it stared back at her, even though it held nothing beside an empty hole. Smirking, she grabbed the rest of the outfit and put it on. One of the first things Bruce taught her – one of the same things he taught Dick – was no matter what happened in your past, it was up to her to decide how she owns up to it and use it to shape the future. 


End file.
